


Worthy Illness

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Worthy Illness

You sighed as you sent the message. You were supposed to be going on a date with your friend, Matt. But you had to cancel at last minute because of illness. So instead of doing your hair and makeup for the date, you were curled around a pillow in bed. A few minutes passed without a response when there was an unexpected knock at the door.

Groaning, you rolled out of bed and went to the door. Through the glass panes, you could see the outline of a man in a red t-shirt or shirt. You opened the door to reveal Matt stood before you. You smiled to him and invited him in.

“What are you doing here?” You asked. Matt smiled and held up a bag.   
"Figured I would bring the date to you" he smiled. You smiled and locked the door.  
"You can come up if you want, but the room is just full of snotty tissues and a vomit bucket" you chuckled. Matt smiled and followed you up the stairs.  
"So, how are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Not great. Stomach ache, back ache, nausea" you sighed. Matt smiled and climbed onto the bed, opening his arms so you could cuddle close. You smiled.  
"So what's in the bag?" You asked.  
"Chinese take out, I remembered what you like from our last date. I was thinking we could watch Netflix or something" he smiled. You nodded and curled close to him with a smile.  
"Thank you" you smiled and curled closer. Matt cuddled you just tight enough that it felt right. You smiled and kissed his cheek.   
"What made you decide to come over?" You asked and moved around until you were laid on his chest. Matt smiled and trailed his hand down your back, rubbing your waist. Matt shrugged and smiled.  
"Wanted to see you, you're worth it" he smiled. You smiled and kissed his jaw. He smiled and flicked Netflix on.   
"Horror?" He asked. You smiled and nodded.  
"As long as you protect me" you chuckled. Matt smirked.  
"Oh I'll protect you, and then some" he smiled and wrapped his arms around you, covering you both in the duvet as he turned a horror movie on. You smiled and laid on your side to face your TV. Matt spooned up behind you and smiled.

As the movie progressed, you came to a realisation. Matt was the person you wanted to date. Matt kissed along your jaw.   
"What's up?" He asked.   
"Hm?" You asked.  
"You're just staring at the wall, everything okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah...just realised something though" you smiled and turned to face him. Matt raised an eyebrow and smiled, lifting his hand to stroke a thumb over your cheek.  
"And what might that be?" He asked.  
"I uh...I think I'm ready to start a relationship again..." You trailed off. Matt knew that it was a big step for you, you'd only had two relationships in your life, but both were bad. After that, you'd stopped having relationships. It was the most effective way to stop it.

Matt smiled slightly.  
"Are you sure?" He asked. You smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah...you've proven how amazing you are" you smiled. Matt smiled and cuddled you slightly. A while passed.  
"So... we're a thing?" He asked. You smiled.  
"If you want to be" you smiled.  
"I would love to be" he smiled. You smiled and nodded.  
"I'm quite glad I'm ill, look what I got from it" you smiled and curled close.


End file.
